Her Story
by Here's7to6never5growing4up
Summary: "From the moment their daughter had been born, the Granger's knew their was something... different about her." Hermione Granger. The Brightest Witch of her Age. Everyone think they know her, but she knows no one does. Join her as she journeys thorough the years with her friends. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's**

**A/N: So I was at camp and I talking to a friend about what if the books had been from Hermione's POV, so I decided to write this. I want to warn you, if you want something really cannon, I didn't agree with everything in the last book so, it's gonna change. Also, I'd really appreciate it anyone would beta this story. Any who, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

From the moment their daughter had been born, the Granger's knew their was something... different about her. They could never say exactly what it was, but it was something. When she was born, she just looked at them, but not in the way most babies did, but with a bit more intelligence. She never had any trouble at night, so they were some of the few parents who actually got any sleep. She started crawling, walking, and evening talking at a very early age. She caught on to reading almost instantly, and most of the times, it was her reading the bedtime stories. Of course, Hermione's parents were very pleased, but still, they'd heard what seemed like horror stories from other parents, so this seemed too... simple.

Of course things never are...

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was more like a sort of prequel. I hope you liked it:) !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm American, so I don't really know all the British wordings for things, so if you know something I'd appreciate the help :)**

* * *

Hermione smiled at the last paragraph of her book. She was reading Artemis Fowl and the Last Guardian. For the fifth time. It was one of her favorite book series. Reading the last paragraph alway left her with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She closed the book and put it on her book shelf, built into the green wall. When she was around nine, she ran out of room on the normal bookshelf, so she figured out how to build a book shelf into the wall. It gave her plenty of room for her book.

She picked out another book, The Fault in Our Stars, when the doorbell rang. She frowned. Her parents weren't expecting any visitors today. Plus, it was almost 8:00 P.M. She couldn't imagine anyone coming unannounced at this time of night. Hermione then heard her parents open the door. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, so she just went back to her book. Then, she heard mum call,"Hermione, would you come done stairs please." So, she closed her book, and walked to the living room. Her parents sat on the couch with a seat saved for her. In the chair sat a lady with black hair in a bun, square spectacles, and an emerald green road on. Her face was rather stern, like one of Hermione's favorite teacher's last year.

Once she saw Hermione, she put out her hand and said,"Hello Hermione, I'm Minerva McGonagall, and I'm here to talk about a school for you to attend."

Hermione shook the last's had and said,"Nice to meet you, ma'am, but I'm already signed up to attend Stonewall High." She then sat done with her parents.

"Oh, your parents have already told me that, but I would like to explain somethings before you completely shoot me done," Minerva said. Hermione nodded, interested in what she had to say. "I imagine," the lady continued,"you and your parents have noticed that you aren't quite like the other kids. Not in the sense that you are highly advanced in academic, sports, or thing like that. But more in the fact that sometimes things happen, when you are sad, angry, or scared, that you can't really explain."

Hermione remembered one thing that happened the beginning of that year. One of the boys in her school made fun of her for reading so much. Then, he grabbed the book she was reading and tore the pages apart. After he started walking away, the book pages seemed to fly back into their places, then the book flew itself at the boy, then fly back into lap. She smiled at memory.

Minerva saw the smile and said,"I imagine you just remembered something. Sometimes they can be very funny. My parents said they once saw me having a very serious conversation with our cat. Anyway, the reason I bring this up is because, you are a witch. Now, I don't mean this in a mean way. I mean it very seriously. Witches and wizards have been here for as long as muggles, or none magic folk. You are what is called a muggle-born witch. That is when, a very long time ago a squib, or person from a magical family who has no magical powers, married a muggle and overtime forgot about their magical heritage. Most likely this happened on both sides of your family to make a magical child."

"I think I understand," Hermione said,"but, how could someone forget about having wizards and witches in their family?"

Minerva sighed," Sadly, there is prejudice in the wizarding world. Some wizards believe that they are better than muggles. So when someone has a squib in their family, they keep it quiet, which leads the squib to not mention the fact that they have wizards and witches in their family, if that makes any sense." Hermione nodded to show her understanding. "Anyway, the reason I have told you this is because you have been accepted to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is one of the wizard boarding schools. There you would learn how to use your magic. I'm one of the teachers there. I teach transfiguration."

Finally, after hearing the lady's story, said," Okay, this is very interesting, but how do we know this isn't just some sort of scam."

"I was wondering when you would say that," McGonagall said, then pulled out her wand. She pointed it at a pillow then said,"Geminio." They pillow instantly doubled, an exact replica of the pillow appeared. The Granger's eyes went as wide as saucers. Minerva chuckled," Here is her acceptance letter. It has her supply list in it." Hermione took seeing as her parents were still looking at the pillow with amazement. She opened the envelope, and pulled put two papers. She looked at the first one and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRYHeadmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Hermione then looked at the second page:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_

_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**_

_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**by Quentin Trimble**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

Hermione's parents had finally snapped out of their shack of seeing their pillow duplicate. They looked at the two papers. Mrs. Granger looked at McGonagall and said,"I'm afraid they don't sell this things in our stores."

"Of course not," McGonagall replied,"there is a place in London, Diagon Alley, that is only available to wizards and witches. If you want Hermione to go, than I'll take her tomorrow morning."

The three Grangers looked at each other. It was obvious Hermione wanted to go. Then, Mr. Granger said," We would like her to go to Hogwarts."

McGonagall smiled," Well then, I'll be back in the morning to pick her up." She got up to leave, but before she did, she said," I would like you to know that there is a rule forbidding any juggles except the parents and siblings of a muggle-born to know of wizards."

"Thank you for telling us that," said," Have a nice night."

"You, too," McGonagall said, then exited out the front door, leaving the family in the living room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first real chapter. Please review:). Have a nice day.**


End file.
